The use of rotary immersion vibrators to compact unset material, such as concrete, is well-known in the art. Typically, such vibrators are at least partially immersed into concrete which has been poured into forms to build sidewalks, patios, roads, ramps, bridges, etc., so that the concrete can be vibrated to eliminate air pockets and avoid the formation of undesirable pockets or honeycombs which would decrease the structural strength of the concrete. Normally, a plurality of vibrators are provided, as on a concrete paving or finishing machine, with the vibrators, various controls and sensors, paving machine, etc., generally defining a vibration system.
The paving machine "pushes" the plurality of vibrators through the concrete, with the vibration of the vibrators aiding in compacting the concrete, i.e., increasing its strength.
Generally, rotary vibrators include an elongated tubular shaped housing enclosing a rotating eccentric weight which is driven by a motor, normally hydraulic, to generate vibrations. The rotating eccentric weight is normally straddle-mounted by rolling element bearings located at either end of the eccentric weight to transfer the oscillating radial loads from the eccentric weight to the tubular housing.
It is desirable to measure the vibration speed of these rotary vibrators. Optimal vibration speeds can then be determined for achieving maximum structural strength of the concrete which is being vibrated.
Further, with rotary vibrators which use hydraulic motors to drive the rotating eccentric weights, it is also desirable to measure hydraulic fluid flow and pressure to each of the vibrators, as well as the temperature of the hydraulic fluid. Measuring these parameters enables an operator to adjust vibration for maximum structural strength of the concrete being vibrated.
Still further, the industry is moving toward using drier mixes of concrete to achieve higher structural strength. These drier mixes of concrete require higher vibratory forces in order to be adequately compacted. It is therefore important to monitor the vibration speed of the vibrators, as well as the other parameters, to ensure that these high vibratory forces, necessary for the material to be compacted, are being achieved. It is also desirable to measure the rate (speed) at which the vibrators are being "pushed" through the concrete by the paving machine to maximize concrete compactness.
Still further, by monitoring the vibration speed and the other parameters, the life of a vibrator can be more accurately determined. This allows an operator to take precautionary measures, such as replacing a vibrator that is at or near the end of its "life span", in order to avoid shutdown of the paving machine due to vibrator failure, for example.
It is also desirable to provide the parameter measurements in real time to an operator of the system so that deviations from the norm can be acted upon, i.e., corrected, immediately. Further, recording the parameters permits comparative analysis studies to determine optimal operating ranges for different mixes of concrete in different conditions.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a concrete vibrator monitor and control providing real time information of system operating parameters, permitting individual modification of the parameters for each vibrator, and alerting a user to deviations from preset operating ranges.